Skill of Darkness
by Lord Karyatoz
Summary: Un nuevo estudiante llega al Shibusen con un pasado misterioso, que ayudará a Maka y Soul a encontrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ok mal summary, pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Los nuevos del Shibusen

Disclaimer: Soul Eater, así como todos sus elementos relacionados no me pertenecen.

Strike 1: Los nuevos del Shibusen

Hacía un día bastante caluroso en el Shibusen. Las clases, aparte de que eran aburridas eran extremadamente sofocantes por la cantidad de alumnos que se concentraban en los salones del centro de estudios. Extrañamente no había casi nadie en el patio. Una persona conocida salió a respirar un poco al patio. Maka Albarn, técnico de guadaña, luego de haber estudiado gran parte de la mañana y dejando a Soul Eater, demonio guadaña, enfrascado en unos complicados libros que ella sabía no entendería a última hora, se sentía un poco más liberada con respecto a sus obligaciones. Desde siempre había sido una persona muy responsable. Sin embargo, su meta aún estaba lejana. Luego del fiasco de Soul Eater al comerse el alma de Blair, apenas habían juntado unas 43 almas humanas convertidas en huevos de demonio. Soul era el más fastidiado con este contexto, pues él creyó que jamás cometería ese error.

Justo en ese momento, dos jóvenes de la edad de Soul y Maka se presentaron ante Shinigami-sama.

Técnico de Guadaña Daisuke Kobak.- dijo uno de los jóvenes. Moreno, de ojos café y bastante bien parecido, vestía jeans y un polo cubiertos por algo parecido a un abrigo negro con bordes blancos.

Demonio Guadaña Rin Fiorella Goodeling- dijo la joven que lo acompañaba, rubia, y peinaba su largo pelo en dos coletas que le llegaban hasta los muslos, ojos marrones, vestida con un conjunto de ropas blancas, un pantalón apretado en la cintura y suelto en las piernas, y una blusa apretada en el pecho y suelto en las mangas.

Ah, ¡Daisuke-kun y Fiorella-chan! Hace tanto que nos los veía. ¿A que se debe su visita?

Pues…-comenzó Daisuke.

¿Qué?- preguntó Shinigami-sama.

Como sabrá, aún no conseguimos una sola alma desde aquel incidente.

¿Ni una sola?-preguntó Shinigami-sama.

Je jeje…- rió Fiorella.

Pero es una pena Daisuke-kun… siendo tan fuerte como eres. ¿Tanto te chocó eso?

No sabe cuánto.

Entonces, ¿a que han venido?

Le ruego que nos permita entrar de nuevo al Shibusen como estudiantes.

Vaya, vaya, ¿Daisuke-kun, no te estás rebajando a ti mismo?

¡Por favor, Shinigami-sama!

Está bien, está bien. Me encargaré de todo. Si quieren pueden ir ahora mismo.

Gracias, Shinigami-sama.

Daisuke y Rin Fiorella salieron de la Death Room, mientras en una esquina oscura, el actual Death Scythe lo miraba suspicaz.

- ¿Estás seguro de dejarlo volver?

- Pues claro.

- Recuerda que ellos dos fueron los únicos que lograron derrotar a Stein totalmente durante esa clase extra.

- Creo que es por eso que es bueno dejarlos volver. Daisuke aún no asimila el enorme poder que tiene. Me parece sensato que quiera ser capaz de controlarlo.

- Su compañera, ¿eh?

- Sí. La legendaria _"Sakura Killer"._ No entiendo como pudieron fallar tantas veces en su intento de convertirla en Death Scythe.

- Es por que Daisuke aún tiene ese miedo. Debe ser capaz de controlarlo.- le dijo Death Scythe.

- Pues sí. Esa guadaña es tan poderosa que el compañero de tu hija no le llega ni a los talones.

- Era de esperarse de ese mediocre. Por que si uno no es mediocre como va a decir que mi Maka-chan es plana y bla bla bla….¡ARGHHHH!

De repente Death Scythe cayó al suelo inconsciente, por el fuerte golpe propinado por Shinigami-sama.

Mientras tanto, Daisuke y Rin Fiorella se aproximaban poco a poco a las puertas del Shibusen.

- Daisuke, ¿estás seguro de esto?

- Sí, Rin. Quiero deshacerme de este miedo de una vez por todas.

- Pero tú sabes que no tuviste la culpa.

- Aunque no fuese mi culpa, tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlarme y dejar que ocurra de nuevo.

- Pero yo también me vuelvo fuerte. Entre los dos podremos dominarlo, ya lo verás.

- Eso espero.

Entraron a la academia sin ningún problema, y pasaron al vestíbulo principal a buscar en que salón les había tocado.

Vaya que Shinigami-sama es realmente rápido. Mira, Rin, estamos en el aula 33-B.

Es extraño volver, ¿eh?- le dijo Rin, con las dos manos unidas detrás de su espalda.

Pues lo hacemos por nuestro bien y el de los demás.

Sabía que dirías eso.

Avanzaron a paso común por los pasillos, siendo observados con curiosidad por los alumnos y profesores que encontraban en su camino al aula.

Una vez que llegaron, encontraron la puerta cerrada, lo que no era raro, ya que las clases debían haber empezado hace diez minutos. Daisuke aproximó su oído a la puerta y escuchó como un murmullo la cátedra del profesor. En ese momento una enorme gota de sudor le salió detrás de la cabeza.

Rin… no me lo vas a creer.

¿Qué cosa?

Nuestro maestro es Franken Stein.

¿Qué?

Pues sí. No sé como voy a hacer para verle la cara. Va a querer experimentar conmigo. Peor aún si sabe de lo que pasó.

No te preocupes Daisuke, yo también estaré ahí.

¡Eso es lo que más me preocupa! No sé que pueda querer hacerte.

Y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de improviso y Daisuke cayó de bruces al piso, a los pies del profesor Stein. Inmediatamente se puso de pie diciendo: _Gomenasai, gomenasai…_

Los estudiantes dentro del aula quedaron con una mueca de sorpresa al ver la cara que Stein ponía al reconocer a Daisuke.

¡Tú!

¿Yo?- preguntó Daisuke, extremadamente asustado.

¡Qué haces aquí!- dijo Stein cogiéndolo por las solapas del cuello del abrigo.

¡Déjenlo en paz Stein- sensei!

Rin Fiorella Goodeling…- dijo Stein mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Así es, sensei. Me gusta que me haya recordado. Ahora, por favor suelte a mi técnico.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Stein soltó a Daisuke.

Vayan a sus lugares- terminó.

Unos asientos poco más arriba, Soul y Maka habían seguido con mucho interés la extraña discusión entre Stein y Daisuke.

Maka, ¿puedes ver el alma de ese chico y la de su compañera?

Claro que sí, Soul. Y por lo que veo no son nada especial.

Me alegro, no creo que sea tan _cool _como yo ¿verdad, Black Star?- le preguntó al chico que se sentaba a su costado.

Tengo algo de mala espina respecto de él…- contestó.

¿Por qué?- preguntó Soul muy extrañado.

Ese tío tiene la pinta de querer robarme el protagonismo.

Bueno si sólo es eso, no creo que tenga ningún problema con él.

Daisuke y Rin subieron a sus lugares, que estaban sobre Maka y Soul. Fue una tortura hacer eso, ya que todos los ojos alrededor del aula estaban pendientes de ellos como si fuesen unos fenómenos de circo o algo parecido. Se sentaron un poco cohibidos y esperaron a que Stein continuara su clase. Éste no se hizo esperar y continuó su cátedra, la que siguió normalmente por dos horas hasta que sonó el timbre del aula.

Daisuke y Rin salieron rápidamente del aula deseosos de alejarse de aquella atmósfera y de la terrorífica mirada que les brindaba Stein, pero en su prisa Rin se chocó contra Maka, y justo antes de que ambas cayeran al suelo fueron sostenidas por Daisuke y Soul, respectivamente.

¿Estás bien?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo, bajo la sorprendida mirada de ambas.

Sí, Daisuke, no te preocupes- contestó Rin a su técnico, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Me alegro- contestó él. Y también le sonrió. Pero en ese momento un pequeño destello salió de sus dientes, lo que llamó la atención de muchas estudiantes femeninas, y para el desagrado de muchos de los varones.

Lo siento mucho- le dijo Rin a Maka.

No hay problema- dijo ella- A propósito, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Maka Albarn.

Y yo Soul Evans- dijo a su vez Soul.

Daisuke Kobak- dijo el técnico de Rin.

Y mi nombre ya lo saben, lo dijo Stein, en voz no muy baja.

Los cuatro salieron juntos al pasillo, Maka y Soul normalmente, pero Daisuke y Rin algo intimidados, por tanta gente que los veía de nuevo.

¿Por qué narices nos ven así?- preguntó Daisuke, ya harto de la situación.

Muy sencillo- le contestó Soul- sino te has dado cuenta tu compañera es extremadamente hermosa, tu no eres nada mal parecido y además pusieron a Stein-sensei de una manera que nadie habría creído posible.

Daisuke- preguntó Rin- ¿seguirá enfadado por lo que le dije?

Es seguro, no creo que aún lo haya asimilado.

Pero ya ha pasado tanto…

¿Conocen a Stein-sensei de antes?

Sí claro- contestó Daisuke- fue nuestro tutor en una clase extra el año pasado.

¡Qué coincidencia! Así lo conocimos nosotros, ¿verdad, Soul?

Es verdad. Pero que pasó para que los viese así.

Pues que simplemente usamos el caza-brujas en él y lo dejamos desmayado por alrededor de 10 horas.- contestó Rin.

¡¿Le dieron con el ?!- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Maka y Soul totalmente sorprendidos.

Sí, estoy segura de que están sorprendidos. No sé como lo hicimos, pero fue la primera vez que usamos la resonancia de almas. No sé muy bien que pasó, y Daisuke no quiere contarme nada, pero no creo que sea para tanto.

Entonces tú si sabes que pasó, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Maka a Daisuke.

…

Está bien si no quieres responder.- le sonrió Maka. Sin embargo, Soul permaneció intrigado.

Vamos a tomar algo, ¿sí?- le dijo Rin a Daisuke, jalándolo de la mano y llevándolo hacia fuera.

¡Choto Matte!- les dijo Maka y los siguió.

El día transcurrió normalmente, las clases, los murmullos alrededor de los nuevos estudiantes, Daisuke cuidando a Rin, casi sobreprotegiéndola y Soul cada vez más intrigado por la extraña pareja. Black Star, en su nube, andaba un poco fastidiado por la creciente popularidad de Daisuke en el Shibusen, y se llevó aparte a Soul en el almuerzo.

Ne, Soul, ¿No te parece extraño el chico nuevo?

Un poco, ¿Por qué?

¿No te parece extraño que Stein lo vea así, y que ande pendiente de su compañera todo el tiempo?

¿Y qué hay de raro? Quizá está enamorado de ella.

Aún se me hace demasiado extraño. Déjame comprobar algo.

¿Qué vas a hacer, Black Star?

Nada extraño, te lo prometo. ¡Tsubaki!- la llamó.

¿Qué pasa?- le contestó la aludida.

Mira, quiero que hagas esto…

Mientras tanto, Daisuke y Rin estaban sentados en una banca del patio, Rin bebiendo una Death-Cola (Coca-cola a lo Soul Eater XD!) y Daisuke mirándola con ternura. Y en ese momento…

¡Oye, tú! ¡El nuevo!

Daisuke se levantó inmediatamente, entrecerrando los ojos y buscando a quién había dicho eso. Un grupo de muchachos, todos de su edad estaban parados en medio del patio, mirándolo con rencor.

¿Qué pasa?, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Somos tu peor pesadilla… je jeje…

En ese momento, varios muchachos del grupo se transformaron en armas y fueron empuñadas por el resto, que empezaron a ver con malicia como Daisuke se iba quedando solo en el patio.

En ese momento los muchachos se lanzaron contra él. Un fulgurante destello rosado cubrió todo el patio, mientras una hermosa guadaña que tenía dientes en ves de estar afilada, con un mango de color marrón y un símbolo especial en el nacimiento de la hoja, aparecía en la mano de Daisuke. Sin embargo, esto no era lo más resaltante, ya que una especia de cinta de color rosa enorme, que parecía viva, se enrolaba alrededor del brazo de Daisuke bailando al son del viento. Los muchachos atacantes por un momento parecieron sorprendidos, pero confiaron en su mayoría numérica y se lanzaron. Uno de ellos, con una espada como arma la levantó contra Daisuke, que lo bloqueó con el mango de la guadaña, y usó su impulso para lanzarlo lejos, al mismo que esquivaba el ataque de otro, se agachaba y daba una patada en los pies de su atacante haciéndolo tropezar, y levantando las manos bloqueó un tercer ataque, y dándose impulso con sus piernas saltó alto, dando un giro en el aire, golpeando con la hoja a su tercer atacante, y cayendo en el centro del círculo que habían formado sus atacantes, giró con la guadaña, listo para liberar su técnica. En ese momento la cinta rosa se desprendió en miles de pequeñas hojas de flor de cerezo por todo el patio del Shibusen, y en ese momento, Daisuke tomó la guadaña y golpeó el mango en el suelo con lo que todas las pequeñas hojas se lanzaron contra los atacantes creando una explosión que extendió su humo por todo el patio.

Maka y Soul habían observado todo esto, atónitos, y cuando el humo se disipó se logró ver a Daisuke espalda con espalda con Rin, mientras los 8 muchachos que los habían atacado yacían en el suelo, varios de ellos, con muchísimas heridas cortantes en sus cuerpos.

Pero entonces se reveló algo muy importante: Cuando Maka volvió a verlos detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que las almas de Daisuke y Rin eran tan o más grandes que la de Stein-sensei, y también se dio cuenta de la extraordinaria conexión que había entre ambas almas. Pero no pudo contestar su pregunta más importante: ¿Qué hacía un técnico con tan enorme poder, tomando clases en el Shibusen?....

_¿Review?_

Bueno, gracias a todos por leer este primer capítulo, de mi primer fic de Soul Eater. Recién me he vuelto fan hace poco, así que perdonad las faltas de coherencia. Espero que les haya gustado y por favor háganme llegar sus sugerencias para así poder continuar con esta historia. Muchas gracias.


	2. La revelación del Kishin

2

La revelación del Kishin

Daisuke tomó de la mano a Rin y salieron corriendo del patio rápidamente, observados por Maka y Soul. Ambos, técnico y arma saltaron hacia el patio. Soul se convirtió en guadaña en ese instante, y fue empuñado por Maka.

- Maka- le dijo Soul, desde la hoja de la guadaña- ¿Lo viste, verdad?

- Sí, Soul. Su alma es la de un Maken. No entiendo que es lo que hace aquí. No es raro que se a tan fuerte. Es lo mismo que ha pasado con Chrona.

Maka salió corriendo en ese momento empuñando a Soul y persiguiendo a Daisuke, que jalaba a Rin de la mano. Llegaron al pasillo que conectaba el patio con la escuela.

- ¡Kobak Daisuke!- gritó Maka, lo que causó que Daisuke volteara bruscamente.- ¡En nombre de Shinigami-sama…. Me quedo con tu alma!

Y entonces se lanzó hacia Daisuke, mientras Rin lanzaba un grito de terror. En ese instante, Daisuke se puso delante de Rin, mientras la hoja de Soul rasgaba todo su pecho.

- ¡NOOOOO!

En ese momento, Maka se apartó, y dando un giro con Soul atacó a Rin, que en ese instante convirtió su brazo en una hoja de guadaña y detuvo el ataque. Entonces cogió el cuerpo de Daisuke con su brazo y empezó a huir de Maka.

- ¡TAMASHI NO KYOME!

La resonancia de almas de Soul y Maka estaba en marcha, mientras su caza brujas crecía. Maka se lanzó a toda velocidad en contra de Daisuke y Rin, y lanzó un ataque con el caza brujas contra ambos. Golpeó a Rin en la espalda, en donde apareció un gran corte del que empezó a salir un gran brote de sangre. Maka se paró frente a ellos, con el caza brujas activado.

- Basta…- dijo Daisuke, entrecortadamente- no permitiré que le vuelvan a poner una mano encima…

Maka lo miró furiosa.

- Esto es por todas las almas humanas que has devorado.

Y levantó a Soul. Pero entonces el tiempo pasó bastante lento. Maka alcanzó a ver como Rin se convertía en guadaña y era empuñada por Daisuke. Al momento siguiente, era golpeada en el estómago con una fuerza increíble que la hizo salir volando. Entonces cayó al suelo de pie, mientras veía como un aura rojinegra cubría el cuerpo de Daisuke y sus ojos habían cambiado de su vívido negro a un rojo sangre con pupilas de serpiente. Sus labios se abrieron formando unos colmillos y empezó a soltar baba. En ese momento maka volvió a observar el alma de Daisuke, pero no podía ver dónde terminaba. El miedo la empezó a recorrer.

Lo siguiente fue que Daisuke desapareció de su posición original y la atacó. Maka hizo todo lo posible por aguantar las embestidas de Daisuke, hasta que en el tercer golpe, Daisuke cogió a Soul con la mano, destruyendo el caza brujas de ambos en un instante, golpeó a Maka en el estómago con el mango de Rin, y entonces cogió la cara de Maka con la mano que había estado agarrando a Soul y la levantó en vilo. La presión del agarre era tan fuerte que Maka soltó a Soul y agitaba los pies en el aire. En medio de los dedos de Daisuke pudo apreciar el rostro de éste, y la sed de sangre que se veía en sus ojos. Y de nuevo sintió miedo.

Y justo en ese momento, la pared que había en el pasillo fue destruida por una sombra que apareció de repente.

Shinigami-sama, empuñando a Spirit hizo su aparición.

- Ves- dijo Spirit- Por eso te dije que si estabas seguro de dejarlo volver.

Shinigami-sama no respondió. Girando a Spirit con fuerza, golpeó a Daisuke, que lo bloqueó con el mango de Rin. Sin embargo no esperó el segundo ataque de Shinigami-sama que lo abofeteó con la otra mano.

Daisuke salió despedido por la fuerza del impacto, mientras la cinta roja que tenía en el brazo se deshacía de nuevo, y las hojas de flor de cerezo bailaron en la habitación.

Shinigami-sama no se inmutó, y cuando Daisuke lanzó el ataque, se movió a una increíble velocidad, y de repente apareció de tras de Daisuke, luego de oírse el sonido de una hoja cortando el aire.

Daisuke, que se había quedado parado, con los ojos rojos bien abiertos, los abrió aún más, y entonces aparecieron dos profundos cortes en su pecho, que salpicaron de sangre a Maka y Soul que miraban la escena asombrados. El aura rojinegra desapareció del pasillo, y Daisuke cayó derrotado al suelo, bañando el piso de sangre.

- ¡Nygus!- gritó Shinigami-sama.

En ese momento, la compañera de Sid-sensei apareció detrás de él.

- Mande…

- Llévate a estos dos a la enfermería. Al muchacho de pelo negro y la chica rubia de pelo largo, aplícales el suero que te dí.

- Cómo ordene, Shinigami-sama.

Spirit se había transformado en humano de nuevo, y asistía a Maka, que no podía creer lo que había visto.

- ¿Qué… qué pasó?

- Maka-chan- le dijo Shinigami-sama- ¿No habrás intentado atacar a la chica, verdad?

- Le dimos con el caza brujas, señor.- contestó Soul, que también se había levantado.

- Ha sido eso lo que lo desencadenó. Daisuke ama a Rin sobre su vida. Si ven que le hacen daño pierde el control.

- ¿Por qué tiene tanto poder señor? ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó Maka.

Shinigami se quedó viendo el lugar en dónde había desaparecido Nygus-sensei.

- Daisuke es un Maken, como te habrás dado cuenta, ¿verdad, Maka-chan?

-Sí.

- No es un Maken común y corriente. Daisuke es hijo de Ashura.

- ¿Ashura? El Kishin, ¿señor?

- Así es. Es por eso que la mitad de su alma es la de un Kishin, y ésa es la razón por la que la locura aparece en él. Estuvo a mi cargo durante mucho tiempo. Yo le enseñé como poder controlar su parte demoníaca. Pero no fui buen maestro. Daisuke controla perfectamente su naturaleza de demonio hasta que alguien ataca a su novia. Rin es lo más valioso para él, pues fue ella quién lo salvó de morir. No me extraña que su ser demoníaco haya reaccionado así.

Han pasado ya 6 años….


	3. Disculpas

3

Disculpas

Había algo mullido y blando debajo suyo. El pecho le dolía y le escocía como si estuviese en carne viva. Recordaba haberse sentido así antes. Muchas veces para ser exactos, durante el tiempo que estuvo bajo la enseñanza de Shinigami-sama. Poco a poco fue recuperando la conciencia. Las tinieblas que invadían sus ojos fueron aclarándose, revelándole un techo blanco, con un sencillo fluorescente que brillaba con fuerza, fastidiándole un poco la visión. Instintivamente cerró los ojos, y los dirigió a su izquierda. Había una ventana en ese lugar, con su cortina cerrada, pero que bailaba al son del viento, dejando ver la oscuridad de la noche de Death City.

Oscuridad… siempre se había sentido a gusto en la oscuridad. La luz tan fuerte le fastidiaba un poco. Hubiese preferido apagarla y tan solo prender la lámpara que seguro debía haber al otro lado de la cama. Acto seguido, volteó la cabeza en esa dirección, dónde pudo apreciar que la mencionada lámpara si existía. Siguió con la mirada fija en ella durante unos instantes hasta que escuchó el ruido y sintió la pequeña brisa de una respiración acompasada y calmada. Bajó los ojos con lentitud, hasta que encontró un pequeño montículo de cabellos rubios, que pudo distinguir como la cabeza de Rin. Las dos coletas le caían hasta el suelo, pero ella no parecía darle importancia, mientras seguía durmiendo apoyada en sus brazos, al costado de donde reposaban sus piernas.

Daisuke se sintió bien de nuevo. Las fuerzas volvían a su cuerpo. Ver a Rin en ese estado tan pacífico lo hacía sentirse en calma consigo mismo. Fue analizando poco a poco el cuerpo de su compañera, y se dio cuenta de los vendajes que surcaban la espalda de Rin. Eso, al contrario lo hizo sentir mal. Nunca antes habían herido a Rin de esa forma, pues siempre aquel que la lastimaba era asesinado casi al instante. Bueno, debía considerar que aquellos a los que no les perdonó la vida eran siempre huevos de Kishin o algún otro espectro de la noche, y nunca fue un compañero de escuela, como lo era la chica que había atacado a Rin.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía lo que había pasado con esa chica. Con Maka. Sí, ese era el nombre que recordaba. Intentó forzar su mente un poco más. Recordaba haber visto a Rin caer sobre él. Recordaba también el dolor que significaba la aparición del aura rojinegra. Felizmente su tercer ojo no había aparecido. Estaba seguro de que si eso sucedía habría matado a la chica sin dudarlo. Debía disculparse con ella.

También debía de abandonar el Shibusen de inmediato. No sabía que podía pasar, si su aura de Kishin era liberada de nuevo. A pesar de que Shinigami-sama estaba ahí, podría haber un momento en el que él se demorase en llegar y él bien podría asesinar a la mitad del alumnado. Le diría eso a Rin en cuánto despertase.

En seguida, quiso moverse un poco en la cama, pero las heridas en el pecho de la última batalla que había tenido le jugaron la mala pasada, y le escocieron bastante fuerte y él no pudo evitar pronunciar un gemido de dolor, cosa que fue captada por los oídos de Rin.

- ¿Daisuke?...- dijo ella aún soñolienta, y sobándose la mano por los ojos.

- E…estoy bien- mintió Daisuke. Que esas enormes heridas te ardan definitivamente no era estar bien.

Ella lo miró a fin y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No lo pudo soportar y se abalanzó sobre él, y lo abrazó con fuerza, presionando sus pechos contra el pecho de él, haciendo que las heridas le ardieran más aún.

-¡Daisuke!- sollozaba ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras lo besaba por toda la cara, en la frente, la mejilla, los labios… en fin, en todo el rostro del indefenso muchacho.

Unos pasos se empezaron a escuchar en la enfermería. Nygus-sensei llegó con una enorme jeringa llena de un líquido naranja. Sonrió al ver a la pareja, y más aún con la inocente sonrisa de Rin mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su técnico.

- No me dejó en paz toda la tarde- le dijo a Daisuke- Si no te veía le iba a dar un ataque.

- Siento las molestias que le estamos causando Nygus-sensei- le contestó realmente arrepentido.

- No hay problema, Daisuke, no es la primera vez. Pero dile a Shinigami-sama que encuentre otra manera de pararte, porque después de esto sólo falta que te corte "esa parte" para haberte hecho heridas por todo tu cuerpo.

- Lo tendré en cuenta- le dijo él.

- Rin…debes dejarme pasar, o no podré darle la medicina a Daisuke- Nygus-sensei forcejeaba con Rin que no quería separarse de Daisuke.

- Rin…- le dijo él- Tranquila, estoy bien.- le sonrió y le limpió una lágrima que le caía por la mejilla.- Ahora dale permiso a la enfermera.

Rin, despacio, soltó a Daisuke. Se apartó lo suficiente para que Nygus-sensei vaciara el contenido de la jeringa en una bolsa con suero que estaba colgada en una de las esquinas de la cama de Daisuke. Éste pudo sentir como el líquido entraba a su cuerpo y cómo un extraño calor lo empezaba a invadir.

Daisuke nunca había tendido problemas en lo que heridas o lastimaduras se tratara. Por lo general, con el cuidado médico necesario sólo bastaban pocas horas para que se recuperase. Shinigami-sama le había explicado que eso se debía a la parte del Kishin que poseía en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, estas últimas heridas habían sido lo suficientemente graves como para no haber sanado aunque ya habían transcurrido más de 6 horas.

El líquido que Nygus-sensei había inyectado en su cuerpo era una medicina especial hecha sólo para él. La conocía muy bien. Durante su entrenamiento con Shinigami-sama habían usado mucha de ésta. Obviamente, aquel que la preparaba era el Dr. Stein. La llamó "Tandem".

Mientras Daisuke sentía como la medicina hacía efecto en su cuerpo, Rin se había sentado en una silla a unos metros de la cama de Daisuke. Cuando la enfermera ya había terminado, ella se acercó de nuevo, y le tomó la mano. Daisuke la miró a ella y luego la miró a Nygus-sensei.

- ¿Cómo está Rin, sensei?

- Como la ves, muy activa como siempre- sonrió ella- No hay nada de que preocuparse. Las heridas tan sólo fueron superficiales. Aún me sorprende que fuese capaz de resistir el golpe directo de un caza brujas.

Él sólo sonrió.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, revelando al director del Shibusen, que entró saludando jovialmente al paciente y a la doctora.

Shinigami-sama se acercó a la cama de Daisuke, y lo observó atentamente.

- Vaya, Daisuke-chan, esto me hace recordar los viejos tiempos.

- A mí me duelen recordarlos, ¿sabe?- rió Daisuke.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas. Pero en ese entonces, una cabeza de color blanco había aparecido en la puerta, pero desapareció de repente, como si alguien más la hubiese jalado con fuerza.

Daisuke y Rin se quedaron observando, y también Shinigami-sama, pero éste último se acercó a la puerta dando un suspiro, y reapareció después cargando a Maka y Soul, uno por cada mano, que discutían entre ellos. Daisuke escuchó palabras como cobarde, o "tú no querías entrar"…

Pero en ese momento, hubo un destello de luz, y cuando Daisuke lo captó, se dio cuenta de que era Rin quién había transformado su brazo en una hoja de guadaña, y se había puesto enfrente de la cama de Daisuke.

-¡Qué hacen esos dos aquí!

- Calma, calma Fiorella-chan- le dijo Shinigami-sama.- éstos dos quieren disculparse por el trato tan duro que tuvieron con ustedes.

- Lo sentimos-dijeron Maka y Soul, con las cabezas bañadas en azul.

En ese momento Daisuke, se sentó en el espaldar de su cama, y se empezó a reír con fuerza. Rin le quedó mirando, extrañada. Pero Daisuke, sin dejar de reírse, le hizo una seña, y ella se acercó y se sentó en la cama, y se abrazó al pecho de él.

Daisuke miró a ambos.

- Soy yo el que debería pedirles disculpas a ambos. Me temo que me pasé mucho con ustedes.

- No… nosotros no debimos.- empezó Maka.

Daisuke levantó una mano para hacerla callar.

- ¿Qué les parece si mejor nos olvidamos de todo? Podemos empezar de nuevo. Mi nombre es Kobak Daisuke, y ella es mi compañera Goodeling Rin Fiorella. Mucho gusto.- Y extendió su mano.

Maka y Soul sonrieron. Maka se acercó a él y estrechó su mano, y él le sonrió. Soul a su vez, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. El lenguaje no verbal de los hombres es mucho más claro que cualquier otra cosa en la Tierra.

Pero no era eso lo que lo inquietaba. En su mente aún resonaban las palabras de Shinigami-sama.

_En un bosque muy lejano, hace 6 años, encontramos al retoño de Ashura…_


End file.
